We Belong Together
by Aaron2775
Summary: My own alternate ending of the movie with a warm touching moment for my favorite couple of HTTYD.
1. The Feeling of Loss

**We Belong Together**

****By: Aaron2775

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the movie or the book. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: I came up with an idea when I watched the part of the movie where everyone mostly Astrid thought Hiccup died. Afterwards, the idea expanded and I came up with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place in my own alternate ending of the movie and it's about the romance of Hiccup and Astrid!**

**Chapter One: The Feeling of Loss**

"_Pain can be a very terrible thing. Emotional trauma is even worst. It kills you inside and drives you into a life of misery. That was how Astrid felt when she thought Hiccup died and it gave her a question that all of us would probably answer: how would you feel when you lost your important person? This is a story of loss and hope."_

It was misty after the fight was over on the island of the Dragons. Some fragments of ashes fell from the sky little by little until they all disappeared. The Vikings eventually came to the site where their leader of the tribe, Stoick, was on his knees, looking at his son's pet dragon with a depress face. The pet dragon, Toothless, was lying on the ground beside some big boulders and was unconscious. It seemed that his son has died because he was nowhere to be found. He got lost during the final moment of the climax when the evil giant dragon got burned to death and he fell of Toothless. Stoick became even more hurt and started blaming himself for the loss. Everyone felt the same way.

Astrid made her way through the crowd and witnessed what was going on. She started to think that Hiccup was gone forever after seeing the tragedy. She didn't want that to happen; she really didn't. She turned to Gobber who followed her through the crowd.

"Is Hiccup…..dead?" she asked him. She hoped that the answer would make her feel optimistic.

Gobber looked at her and noticed her expression. He could tell that she was feeling sad right now about the loss. He didn't want to make her feel hurt, but he hoped she would understand, and so he answered her question.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

That answer threatened her heart. She felt like a needle struck her inside. Astrid shook her head before she ran away. Gobber tried to stop her but she was far from the crowd. As she was running, tears began to slide down her cheeks. Why was she feeling so much sadness? She soon arrived near the shore. She fell on her knees and started sobbing with her eyes closed.

"Why do you have to die? It wasn't over for us! It wasn't over for me!" she shouted.

She slammed her fist against the ground. She fell in love with the young lad. After she and Hiccup soared through the skies with Toothless, her life began to change. She began to be a kind to him and no longer show jealousy or anger. She realized that being the greatest one of them all means nothing to her anymore. All she wanted now was to be with Hiccup and love him. He became her important person, but now she'll never get the chance to tell him the three important words from her heart.

"_If you were still alive, I would tell you something really important. Words that I thought I would never say."_

She stood up from her pain and sat on a boulder. She looked at the view of the ocean. She suddenly began to feel calm and relax despite that she was still sad. A gust of wind flew right through her, and she felt the wind's coldness. She remembered how she felt this when she was riding Toothless with Hiccup. She sighed before staring back at the view.

She touched her chest with her left hand and closed her eyes before she said the words that she would keep in her heart forever.

"_Hiccup, I hope you you're listening because if you're here I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. You are very special to me and I'll never forget those moments that we spent together. I love you…goodbye, my love."_

When she was about to walk away, she heard someone near-by. She went to find that person. When she found him, her eyes widened and her heart trembled. It's Hiccup. He's alive but injured. She quickly went to him and dragged him away from the water. She cradled his injured body and tried to wake him up.

"Hiccup." She tried to wake him up again but no luck. She found a bruise on his forehead and some scars on his chest and abdomen. She placed her right hand on his left cheek before pulling him into a gentle hug.

"_Please, wake up, Hiccup."_

She closed her eyes and started sobbing. Hope seemed lost for her. But then, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and saw where he was. She found himself in the arms of Astrid.

"Astrid," he softly said.

Astrid quickly opened her eyes and looked at an awaken Hiccup. After a few short seconds of staring at him, she happily smiled and hugged him back. Hiccup happily hugged her back in relief.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked when they pulled away from the hug.

"Yes. But I think I'm feeling dizzy." He responded.

She smiled again because her heart was filled with joy. Her important person was alive. As for Hiccup, he was glad that he was still alive and that he was close to his crush. He smiled as well as both were looking at each other's eyes without hesitation. He then felt that he should tell her how he feels because of what they've been through.

"Astrid," he said, waiting for her to respond.

"What?" she said.

"There's something important that I want to tell you."

When she heard that, she felt a bit excited. She waited as Hiccup continued.

"Astrid, I….love…."

The moment was cut when the Vikings found the two.

"Look! It's Hiccup," a Viking shouted. All of them gathered around the two before Stoick arrived.

"Hiccup, are you all right?" he asked as Hiccup stood up on his feet with the help from Astrid.

"I'm fine, dad." He went to his father and the two gave each other a hug before everyone cheered for a great victory.

"You were right, son. You were right about the Dragons. Now, let's go home." Stoick said. After the father-and-son-moment was over, the Vikings sailed off back to Berk along with the Dragons.

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter Two will be the final chapter. This is where the warm tender moment for those two starts. See you soon! **


	2. A Kiss in the Night

**Here's Chapter Two. Hope you like it and the ending.**

**Chapter Two: A Kiss in the Night**

The war between the Vikings and Dragons was finally over. They made peace and the Dragons were welcomed to Berk by their new friends.

Nightfall came and the Dragons went to sleep except for the Vikings, who were having a feast at the hall. Joy and happiness filled the room and there weren't any sad faces around. During the humble feast, Hiccup was eating with his friends – Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were also having a conversation about their heroic actions mostly Hiccup's.

"Did you see how awesome that battle between Hiccup and that evil dragon?" Tuffnut asked as he was sitting beside his twin sister, Ruffnut, whom he still torments.

"Yes. It was epic and intense," Snoutlout said before drinking a cup of water.

"I agree on that," Fishlegs agreed.

They then noticed Hiccup and he was barely eating his food; he seemed to be disappointed about something.

"Hiccup," Snoutlout said which got Hiccup's attention. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup said, "Uh….yes. I'm fine. Thank you." He looked away hiding his frowned face.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other and slightly lifted their shoulders up.

After three seconds of silence, Hiccup stood up and walked away.

"Hiccup, what about your…." Before Tuffnut could finish what he was saying, Hiccup answered.

"I'm done."

Meanwhile, Stoick was having an interesting conversation with his friend, Gobber, when he saw Hiccup walking away with a sad face.

"Gobber," he said while still looking at his son.

"What?" Gobber said as he finished drinking his drink.

Stoick pointed at a walking Hiccup. "What's his problem?"

Gobber turned to him. "Well, all I could say is that he's tired that's all."

"Are you sure about that? Or maybe he needs someone to talk with," Stoick said.

"Just let him go to sleep, Stoick. He'll be fine." Gobber said.

Stoick didn't say anything after that. He then drank his drink again knowing that his son would be all right.

Hiccup left the hall and made his way back to his home up a hill. When he entered his home, he closed the door and sighed. He began to feel a lot of depression. Why was he feeling this way? It's probably because he didn't have the chance to tell Astrid his feelings. He has been longing to tell those three important words to her but now, it seemed that he wouldn't get that chance.

When he was about to go upstairs to his room, someone knocked the door. He heard it and went to the front door before he opened it. He became surprised that the one who was standing on his doorsteps was none other than….Astrid!

He was hesitant at first, but he managed to control this before having the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Astrid, why did you…?" Before he could finish, Astrid stepped in his home, put both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him for a tender kiss on his lips. After that, Hiccup's eyes were closed and he was sighing like he felt something tender and warm.

Astrid softly said with her eyes closed, "I love you, Hiccup. I love you. I love you so much."

Astrid then kissed him twice on the lips before the two looked at each other's eyes.

"Astrid, I want you to know that I'm in love with you," he said without hesitation.

She smiled with joy and a tear slid down her cheek. Hiccup gently wiped it off with his thumb. The two young lovers smiled at each other. They were together at last.

"Come with me upstairs," Hiccup softly whispered.

Astrid nodded before he closed the front door and held Astrid's soft, warm hand. The two went upstairs and into Hiccup's bedroom. There, Hiccup gently pushed her against the bedroom door and the two started kissing each other passionately. What started as a normal kiss became an intense one. Astrid took off Hiccup's sleeve before he gently kissed his chest. She took him to his bed where Hiccup helped her took off her blue shirt. They then continued on kissing. She lied down on the bed while Hiccup positioned himself on top of her before he kissed her passionately and this is the part where we leave these two to have their love moment.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoy the ending!**


End file.
